Fairy Tail vs The Heroes of Olympus
by DragolianX-Unlimited
Summary: What happens when 10 of the most powerful Demigods face the strongest guild? 10 fights that might cause lots of property damage and explosions. Read how 10 Demigods face 10 wizards in an all out brawl. Rated T for violence and mild language.
1. Introduction

**FAIRY TAIL VS HEROS OF OLYMPUS**

**Introductions **

It all began in a dark arena, two groups of people were gathered in the center and they were unconscious. The lights came suddenly causing the groups to wake up and take a look around them.

In one group here was 10 teenagers: One was a boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes, next to him was a girl with curly blonde hair tanned skin and grey eyes,

the next to her was a girl wearing punk style clothes and electric blue eyes, the next to her was pale skinny and wore an aviator jacket,

next to him was a tall muscular Chinese guy, next to him was a girl with cinnamon brown hair and gold eyes, next to her was a guy with blonde hair and a lightning bolt like scar on his bottom lip,

next to him was a girl with uneven hair and kaleidoscope eyes, next to her was a boy with short black curly hair and impish features, and lastly was a tall muscular girl wearing mostly camouflage styled clothes.

In the other group there was: a boy with pink hair and a scale like scarf, next to him was a girl with blond hair tied into pigtails, next to her was a guy with black hair and for some reason no shirt,

next to him was a girl with red hair wearing armor, next to her was a little girl with blue hair, next to her was an older girl with blue hair curled up around her head,

next to her was a man with blonde spiked hair and a lightning bolt scar going down his right eye, next to him was a woman with white hair tied in a frontal ponytail **(I don't know what that thing is called)** and blue eyes,

next to her was a tall muscular man with spiky white hair, and lastly next to him was a guy with long spiky black hair red eyes and about a hundred body piercings.

"Welcome everyone to the arena." Said a voice over a loud speaker "you have all been sent here with the intention of battle."

"On Team one is Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, Leo Valdez, and Clarisse La Rue"

"On Team two is Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvel, Juvia Lockser, Laxus Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss, and Gajeel Redfox"

"Any Questions?" the voice finally said

"Do we get Bathroom Breaks?" Leo Asked

"Yes"

"Are there snacks?" Natsu asked

"Yes"

"Where's Carla?" Wendy asked

"In the Stands With everyone else"

When that was said more light turned on to show camp Half-Blood on one side and the Fairy Tail guild on the other side.

"Anything else?" the voice asked

"Is there a Schedule?" Lucy asked

"Oh right here" the voice said and a Screen appeared with their names on it

**Round 1: Percy Jackson vs Juvia Lockser **

**Round 2: Frank Zhang vs Elfman Strauss **

**Round 3: Erza Scarlet vs Clarisse La Rue**

**Round 4: Lucy Heartfilia vs Annabeth Chase**

**Round 5: Nico Di Angelo vs Gray Fullbuster**

**Round 6: Mirajane Strauss vs Piper Mclean**

**Round 7: Thalia Grace vs Gajeel Redfox**

**Round 8: Jason Grace vs Laxus Dreyar **

**Round 9: Hazel Levesque vs Wendy Marvel **

**Round 10: Natsu Dragneel vs Leo Valdez**

"Any more questions?"

"What happens if we don't fight?" Annabeth asked

"Then I hope you like Bears, Sharks, Flamethrowers, and Black Holes in that order"

"What happens if we lose?" Gray asked

"Then you lose, that's it. No more competition you just join the Crowd up there."

"Will these fights all happen in the same day?" Frank asked

"No, only one fight per day?"

"So we only have to fight for 10 days then we can go home?" Percy asked

"Yes, now let's get on with Round 1"

**Hey everyone I just finished chapter 1 of my new story. To be honest the whole description thing, not really my strong suit. Now epic fight scenes I can do. Another thing I kept thing what would happen if these two groups meet because some of them have similar powers. Anyway I'll see you all in about 6 days when I forget to upload again. **

**Read and Review!**


	2. Percy vs Juvia

**Hey I'm back with an update faster than I expected which is a good thing! Anyway let's start off with Round 1. Percy Jackson vs Juvia Lockser, Two water users. That's all, read the story now.**

**Round 1**

**Percy Jackson vs Juvia Lockser**

"_Only one fight per day"_

"_So we only have to fight for 10 days then we can go home?" Percy asked_

"_Yes, now let's get on with Round 1"_

"Now everyone except for Percy and Juvia head to your team booths" the voice said as two booths appeared at opposite ends of the arena

Both teams except for Percy and Juvia went to their respective booths. Once inside, the booths began to rise up. Much to Natsu's dismay. (**Motion Sickness**)

"Now what?" Percy asked

The ground started to shake and separate to reveal mostly water with plat forms floating randomly around. Percy and Juvia were standing on a large platform in the center of the arena.

"Welcome to the Water Stage"

"Whoa someone did their homework" Percy said

"But how does that work for his opponent? It seems a bit unfair" Annabeth said

"Juvia is a rain woman," Juvia said plainly "This will do fine." (**I'm not going to describe her thoughts about Gray because I don't want to feel like a stalker**)

"BATTLE START"

When that was said Percy took out riptide and uncapped it, While Juvia Jumped into the water. Percy ran to the other side of the platform to see where she was, but she wasn't there.

"Where did she…" Percy said as a wave of water came up from the pool. Soon Percy was in a big water sphere, He tried to move around but was being held in place. _**"Water Lock"**_ Juvia said as she rose from the water with a smirk on her face

"Good job," Percy said making eye contact "But not good enough to hold a son of Poseidon." Percy said as he made a wave behind Juvia and knocked her of balance. He then made a small Whirlpool to ride on.

Juvia then got up and made her own wave to ride. Soon both side were riding around the pool looking for an opening.

"Juvia focus" Gray said from the booth

This in turn distracted her for about a good 45 seconds. In that time Percy sent another wave towards her, causing her to lose balance again. _**"Water Slicer" **_Juvia said as she landed on of the platforms sending mini-water scythes towards Percy.

Percy then lifted riptide to block the incoming projectiles. While he was doing this Juvia saw an opening behind him and proceeded to attack again. _**"Water cane" **_Juvia said as a whip of water extended from her hand and gripped Percy's sword hand. "What the-"Percy stated as the last remaining blades of water slashed him on his arms and legs.

Percy then landed on a platform and checked his arms and legs for any major injuries. There were a few bruises, but his right arm had a nasty cut on it. Before Juvia could go the attack again Percy dived into the water and healed himself.

Juvia was looking for Percy underwater so she could attack him when he surfaced. "How long can he stay down there?" Juvia asked a little puzzled.

"He can breathe underwater Juvia" the voice said out of nowhere

Juvia then jumped in the water after Percy now knowing that he can breathe underwater. However she wasn't expecting to be on the other end of a sword. Percy then caused multiple columns of water to rise out of the pool causing Juvia to be sent out of the water.

Using the columns to her advantage Juvia began to go on the attack. _**"Water Nebula"**_ She said as two of the water columns started to rotate around Percy and began to form a helix around him causing damage.

Percy then tried to jump in the water when he realized there were more water whips around his wrists and ankles. "I've got to try and absorb this." Percy said to himself as he tried to use the whips to make him stronger but it didn't work. This water was different, like it was made of something other than normal water.

When Percy looked towards Juvia he saw her arms were used to grab his joints. _'That must be weird to be made of water, how would you take a bath? If you pull the plug then you're going down the drain.'_ Percy thought unintentionally due to his ADHD. He was then raised far above the water and Juvia proceeded to throw him into the water.

The second Percy hit the water he then recovered from Juvia's attack but still needed to find a way to finish the battle. He then raised riptide and began to wonder if it would work on her. With no second thought Percy threw Riptide towards Juvia, who in turn raised the water to catch the sword. While she was busy catching riptide Percy summoned another wave to knock her off balance again.

"Let's end this." Juvia said getting up again

"Agreed" Percy said gearing up for a final attack

"_**Water Cyclone"**_ Juvia said as a whirling torrent of water that resembled cyclone rushed towards Percy

"_**Poseidon's Wrath" **_Percy said as he summoned about 100 tridents made of water towards Juvia

As both attacks__collided Percy managed to throw riptide in the mix and make another trident around it which managed to hit Juvia who was off guard and managed to knock her out for about 3 minutes.

"Knock out. The winner of round 1 is Percy Jackson." The voice said as Percy's friends began to cheer (Except for Clarisse) as the floor began to close.

Juvia then began to wake up and took notice that the battle was over.

"Hey you okay?" Percy asked offering to help her up

"Yeah" She said getting up smiling

"Hey I have a question." Percy said

"Yes?"

"did that voice say your name was locker?" Percy asked honestly

"Uh….no Juvia's last name is Lockser" Juvia said shocked

"Oh" Percy said as he and Juvia parted ways

When Percy got up to the booth her was being congratulated by his friends.

"Hey Seaweed Brain I need to ask you something" Annabeth said

"Yeah?" Percy said in response

"What was that whole trident thing you did near the end? And why did you have to call it out?" Annabeth asked bringing up Percy's new move.

"Oh, that thing?" Percy started "Well the other girl was calling out attacks so I thought I was supposed to." Percy said as everyone face palmed

_Meanwhile of the Fairy Tail side_

"Cheer up Juvia it was a good match" Gray said as Juvia started to hug him relentlessly

"Okay everyone time to hit the sack" the voice said "And Percy, Juvia nice fight" The voice said complementing both contestants as both teams headed towards their rooms for the night.

**Well that's another chapter out of the way. Tell me what you thought about the fight, also what do you think of Percy's finishing move? It literally took me a while to come with the name and attack motion. Anyway get ready for round 2: Frank vs Elfman**

**Read and Review **

**I mean it!**


	3. Elfman vs Frank

**Another chapter, another excuse to make people fight each other. Anyways tell me what you guys think by leaving a review.**

_**Percy and Juvia walk into the booth**_

**Percy: What is this place? **

**Dragolian: My booth. How did you get in here?**

**Juvia: you left the door open.**

**Dragolian: Okay, now leave **

**Both: No!**

**Dragolian: Fine just don't touch anything and do the disclaimer**

**Percy: Make me!**

**Dragolian: On Second thought, Juvia you do it. I got something to take care of. **

**Percy: Wait where did you get that- **_**SMACK!**_

**Juvia: Dragolian does not own Fairy Tail or Heroes of Olympus**

**Round 2: Frank Zhang Vs Elfman Strauss **

"Okay everyone get up" the voice said

Everyone had to sleep in a dorm in the arena last night. Both sides have 10 bed rooms for each competitor, a fully stocked kitchen, and a hot tub. The teams were getting up and making their way to the kitchens to eat breakfast.

_Fairy Tail side_

Mirajane just woke up and decided to make breakfast for everyone. She decided to make pancakes, sausages, and scrambled eggs. Everyone else woke up a little later and walked into the kitchen.

"Eat up everyone it's going to be a long day" Mira said smiling

_Heroes side_

Frank woke up slow and hoped he dreamed up what happened yesterday. He looked around his room until he saw a letter on the night stand next to him.

**Good luck in your fight today.**

That basically confirmed that Frank was in tournament, and he was to fight next.

_In the arena_

"Today's match will be Frank Zhang vs Elfman Strauss." The voice said as Frank and Elfman made their way to the center of the arena.

"To be honest I don't want to fight you." Frank said

"If you're a man then you fight!" Elfman said crossing his arms

"I like this guy's style." Clarisse said smiling

"For this battle, you two will fight in the Rock Stadium" the voice said

The floor began to open up again to reveal a field made entirely of rock.

"Are both side ready?" the voice said

"Yes"

"No"

"Begin!" the voice said as Elfman speed towards Frank and transformed his arm into Iron.

"**Beast Arm: Iron Bull!" **Elfman said as he swung his arm towards Frank. In response Frank turned into a humming bird and flew away. Frank then turned into rhino and charged towards Elfman. Elfman managed to block Frank with his arm by grabbing his horn. Elfman then grabbed Frank's jaw then threw him across the Arena. In order to avoid massive damage Frank turned into a turtle and spun across the ground on his shell. Frank then turned back to normal and began to stagger for a bit. 

Once he regained balance Frank turned into an eagle and decided to claw at Elfman. However before Frank could begin his attack Elfman changed his arm again.** "Beast Arm: Jet Black sword!" ** Elfman thenchanged his arm into a larger version made of metal with three claws for fingers.

Elfman's arm stretch out and grabbed Frank and began to slam him around. Frank the turned into an elephant which caused Elfman to drop him. Frank then began to charge at Elfman at full speed. Elfman managed to catch Frank by the tusks and re-direct him into a boulder.

"Dude, Seriously! Someone can get really hurt!" Frank said crouching down and grabbing his left leg.

"Pitiful." Elfman said

"What?" Frank said

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE A MAN!" Elfman said crossing his arms

"What do you mean be a man? I'm still a teenager." Frank said defensively

"DO YOU HAVE SOMEONE YOU WANT TO PROTECT?" Elfman asked Frank

In response Frank looked up at his team's booth and looked at Hazel for a bit. "Yeah I have someone I want to protect." Frank said with pride

"THEN YOU HAVE TO BE A MAN!" Elfman said

Frank then began to glow red and began stand up straight "You want me to be a man?" He asked Elfman who nodded in response. "THEN YOU ASKED FOR THIS!" Frank's Aura then got larger until it exploded around him leaving a crater with Frank in the center. **"Blessing of Mars"** Frank said calmly as he began to walk out of the crater.

"**Full-Body take over: Beast Soul!" **Elfman said as his size increased exponentially, his arms grew longer, larger and sprouted sharp claws, and he became covered in thick fur, with his abdomen and pectorals prominent in the middle. His hair took on a mane-like appearance, his ears and canine teeth become pointed, and he grew a pair of striped horns pointing upwards, starting from a plate on his forehead. Elfman had become a beast.

"If that's how you fight then let's even the playing field." Frank said as he began to transform. By the time he was done Frank had the same appearance as Elfman did. It was Beast against Beast.

Both of them went on for hours going blow for blow. Neither side had given up, but they were both nearing their limits. With one final punch both Frank and Elfman punched each other in the face and stood there for a while.

"Your name was Elfman right?"

"And your Name was Hank?"

"Frank"

"Oh right, Frank"

Both of them changed back to normal said "You are a real man." Then they both passed out without another word

"Round 2 is over! Both side are unable to battle! It's a draw!" the voice said amazed by the display of manliness that just took place in the arena everyone then began cheering. Both teams were proud because their teammates gave it their all.

**Dragolian: well that's the end of Round 2 everyone**

**Percy: how did frank turn into that beast thing?**

**Dragolian: I don't know, but if I had to guess. Blessing of Mars**

**Frank: He's right Percy**

**Dragolian: Frank what are you doing here?**

**Frank: The door was open, also there was sign that said combatants that already fought come here**

**Dragolian: Oh I forgot about that**

**Juvia: Now what? **

**Dragolian: Round 3: Erza vs Clarisse**

**Percy: Is it wrong I want Clarisse to lose? **

**Everyone else: No **


	4. Erza vs Clarisse

**Dragolian: Who's ready for Round 3?**

**Percy: I am**

**Elfman: a man is always ready**

**Dragolian: I just realized something**

**Frank: what?**

**Dragolian: Clarisse is going to be here at the end of the chapter**

**Everyone shudder at the thought of having to endure her smell**

**Juvia: Juvia also realized something**

**Dragolian: What?**

**Juvia: you are the voice!**

**Dragolian: ah damn! Frank do the disclaimers**

**Frank: Dragolian doesn't own us. **

**Round 3: Erza Scarlet vs Clarisse La Rue**

Another morning came which meant another battle….However.

_**Due to the condition of the arena Round 3 will be held later on tonight**_

This notice was posted on both dorms and the teams met to discuss how this could happen.

"I just don't get how the arena could be so badly damaged that it would need to be cleaned up." Gray said looking for his shirt.

"What exactly happened during the fight yesterday?" Annabeth asked thinking back

"Wait didn't frank make a crater yesterday?" Jason asked

"yeah and Elfman broke a few boulders during the fight." Erza added

"so I guess we have some time to ourselves." Lucy said making everyone think about what to do with this time.

"im going to bed" Natsu said

"yup"

"Me too"

"Ditto"

"I second that motion"

Gajeel, Laxus, Nico, and Leo said heading back to their rooms to go to sleep. Everyone else took this time to get to know each other.

Percy and Annabeth decided to take a walk around the outside of the arena. They found that it was by the ocean near a cliff. There was nothing except for a park that had been built near the arena.

"Hey seaweed brain you thinking what I'm thinking" Annabeth asked

"Picnic?" Percy asked

"Picnic" she confirmed as they both turned around to get some food, but Mirajane was standing at the entrance with a Picnic basket in her hands smiling.

"I thought you two might need this." Mira said as she handed the basket to Annabeth and went back inside.

"That was nice, I guess" Percy said scratching his head

"Well I guess we should sit down." Annabeth said as she grabbed a blanket that was inside the basket and laid it on the ground.

The two began to eat and enjoy each other's company not knowing that Mirajane had never left and was watching them giggling…

Wendy decided to play some games with Piper and Hazel for the remainder of the day. The three found a closet full of board games and decided to play Monopoly. While playing they talked about their respective teams.

"So Wendy are you the youngest one in your guild" Piper asked as she rolled the dice

"Yes I am." She said as Piper handed her the dice

"What can you do?" Hazel asked as she watch Wendy's piece move 5 spaces

"I mostly use healing and support magic." Wendy said as she handed Hazel the dice

"Anything else?" Piper asked

"I'm also a Sky Dragon slayer." Wendy said as both Piper and Hazel jumped in shock

"Wait how are you a dragon slayer?" Piper asked

"I was raised by a dragon." Wendy said "Hazel are you going to move?" she asked Hazel

"Oh Right" Hazel then rolled the dice, then ended up in jail "Dang it!" She said as she put her piece in jail

"I guess that's not too weird, I mean my mom is Aphrodite." Piper said

"Yeah, and my dad is Pluto" Hazel said

"Your dad is a planet?" Wendy asked

"No he's a Roman God." Hazel said

"So are you a God slayer?" Wendy asked

"What! No! I'm a demigod." Hazel said in shock

"oh" Wendy said

The three soon became good friends, although they never finished their game of Monopoly

Later on in the day Lucy decided to go to her room and go to sleep as well. When she got to her room she took a shower put her PJs back on and went to sleep. She laid asleep for about 10 minutes until she felt someone in her bed. With a quick movement she pulled off the cover and found a certain pink haired Dragon slayer in her bed, again.

"Natsu, don't you have your own bed?" Lucy asked in an annoyed tone, even in another place he still sneaks into her bed.

"It's not as comfy as this one" Natsu said as he rolled onto his side

"I don't care just go!" Lucy said as she raised her voice

"Can't I stay a little longer?" Natsu asked in mid-yawn

Lucy sighed for a moment "Fine, but don't tell anyone!" Lucy said as she laid back down with a light tint of red on her cheeks not knowing that Natsu was smiling.

The time had finally come for Round 3 to begin. Clarisse and Erza went to the now cleaned up arena and began to stare each other down intensely.

"Round 3 Begin!" the voice said as both Clarisse and Erza rushed towards each other at full speed. Clarisse drew her sword. At the same time Erza re-equipped to her heaven's wheel armor (causing every boy on the Olympians side to get a nose bleed except for Percy, Frank and Jason). They both went past each other in an instant. Both of them stood there for what seemed like hours, but was mere minutes. After about 3 minutes Clarisse fell over and passed out, In an instant she was covered in cuts while Erza didn't have a single scratch on her.

"Uh-the winner is Erza." The voice said

Erza the re-equipped to her regular armor and walked back to her team's booth.

"Okay I'll come out and say it" Leo said "what the [**Bleep**] just happened?"

**Dragolian: well that happened**

**Percy: somehow I feel glad that Erza won**

**Erza: really**

**Dragolian: Whoa! Don't sneak up on us like that**

**Erza: Sorry**

**Frank: how big is this place? **

**Dragolian: I don't know, why? **

**Frank: because if any more people come in here we might suffocate**

**Dragolian: well I DID buy a lock for the door, but someone cut it off**

**Erza: Again, Sorry**


	5. Annabeth vs Lucy

**Round 4: Lucy vs Annabeth**

**Percy: I'm not sure how I feel about watching my girlfriend fight someone**

**Dragolian: Percy she's going to be fine**

**Percy: How do you know?**

**Frank: probably because he writes this story and decides who lives and dies**

**Dragolian: FRANK WHAT THE HADES MAN! YOU JUST BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!**

**Elfman: Breaking the fourth wall is not manly**

**Dragolian: Juvia do the disclaimer I have to deal with this**

**Juvia: only if you write a chapter with me and gray**

**Dragolian: one section**

**Juvia: Deal! DragolianX-Unlimited does not own us**

_Morning on the Fairy Tail side_

Lucy woke up to check who was going to fight today. When she found the bulletin she saw that it was her turn to fight in the arena.

_Heroes side_

Percy walked into the kitchen to find Annabeth on her computer. When he got close he could see she was typing a list. "Hey Wise girl what's that" Percy said taking a seat next to Annabeth. "It's a detailed list of what my opponent might use against me." She said as she finished typing "I just finished it". "This seems a little too detailed don't you think?" Percy said going through her list that was 5 pages long, and in ancient Greek. "Love magic, Lightning magic, Medusa powers, telekinesis, transformation, Fire breath. Don't you think you went a little over board?" Percy asked going through the list "Always. Have. A plan" Annabeth stated before grabbing for an empty plate. "Who took my bagel?" Annabeth said.

Around the corner Piper was giggling with a bagel in her hand.

_In the arena_

"Alright I want to see a good clean fight you two, no dirty tricks and no underhanded strategies." The voice said

Annabeth and Lucy were standing in the arena ready to fight. However the voice had a different plan.

"Oh and because I want to change things up you two will be fighting in the rotation maze." The voice said as walls rose out of the ground

"This stage is set to rotate the walls around randomly, in this battle stealth is key instead of raw power. Now begin" the voice said

Annabeth pulled out her sword (everyone is post House of Hades) and held it to the wall. She then put her ear to the hilt and began to listen for vibrations. She soon heard footsteps not too far away. She snuck her way around the corners until she saw a man wearing a horse costume and holding a bow and arrow.

"Hello mam I came to defeat you." He said notching an arrow at Annabeth. She managed to get out of the way in time. She then ran around a few corners until she was certain she lost him. "What the heck was that? I don't recall having to fight centaur, or was that just a guy in a costume?" Annabeth then walked down the maze for a bit.

The walls then began to spin around and Annabeth saw something that made her pause where she was. Standing across from her was a black and white bull man with an axe wearing a speedo and he was coming her way.

"Mooooooooooo! This girl's got rock body!" the bull said, it was also a pervert

_Up in the Heroes booth_

Everyone had to hold Percy down from jumping into the maze a trying to kill the 'minotaur' that was hitting on his girlfriend.

_Back in the maze_

Annabeth threw her sword and it impaled the bull-man in the stomach causing him to disappear. "I see you've met Taurus." Lucy said "YOU summoned that perverted bull?" Annabeth said with disbelief. "Yeah sorry about that, my spirits are sort of weird." Lucy said looking down in disappointment. "How did you do it?" Annabeth asked. "With these keys on my belt." Lucy said holding up all of her keys. "So how does this work?" Annabeth asked as she quickly snatched Lucy's keys from her hand. "What the- how did- you- WHY?" Lucy stuttered. She didn't even see Annabeth grab her keys. What Lucy didn't know was that Annabeth spent most of her time hanging out Hermes' children when she was young. Lucy tried to use her whip to grab her keys but another wall popped up and it ricocheted off the wall and hit her dead in the face.

Annabeth managed to get the one thing that seemed to give her opponent an edge. She had to think fast on how to use it to her advantage. Annabeth then looked around the arena and saw that when one wall came up, another one went down on the opposite side. When one wall went left, its opposite went right. She had found a pattern to the maze, and if she was right victory was hers.

Lucy walked through the maze trying to find Annabeth so she could get her keys back. However she couldn't even find out where she was. She walked for what seemed like forever (12minutes) Lucy found her keys on the ground behind a wall. When she went to go and pick them up the wall behind her went up and the wall in front went down to reveal Annabeth, who then threw her sword towards Lucy which pinned her shirt to the wall.

Annabeth then rushed towards Lucy and pinned her to the ground and grabbed her sword and pointed it towards Lucy's neck. "And that's checkmate." Annabeth said as all of the walls fell to the ground indicating that the match was over.

"The winner is Annabeth." The voice said "you all have the rest of the day to relax"

"So wise girl how did you manage to pull it off?" Percy asked as he and Annabeth sat down for dinner, made by Mirajane who was spying on them again.

"When I found out that she uses keys to summon monsters and that the walls had asset pattern, it was easy to come up with a plan." Annabeth said as she stuck a knife into the table, "Oh and Piper, if I catch you trying to snatch my food again I'll cut your fingers off." Annabeth said as Piper ran from under the table scared. Never mess with a daughter of Athena.

**Dragolian: man I feel tired now, Frank did you learn your lesson?**

**Frank badly bruised only manages to nod, promising to never break the fourth wall again**

**Erza: so who is fighting in round: 5? **

**Dragolian: Nico and Gray, look forward to it. Peace.**


End file.
